The Benefit of the Doubt
by bazookawhat
Summary: Bella lets her insecurities get in the way but Edward soon shows her that actions speak louder than words. One-shot LEMON
1. Chapter 1

I've only got a couple of things to say:

(1) This is my first story and my first ever lmon, never really thought I would write one in the first place. (2) Im really, really nervous because I've read some fanfics that are written sooooo good, they cant even compare to this. :/ (3) I just dont know what you guys will say about what might be the most craptastic story ever. (4) READ! (5) REVIEW! I need some feedback or else you'll be reading stupid stories with even stupid-er writing.

Oh! Before I get sued Disclamier: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related.

* * *

_Run_, my instincts told me, and so I did.

I didn't know what to do. It was the only thing that seemed right.

Out of the beautiful white mansion and into the dense forest, ignoring the wooden sticks jabbing into my bare foot, which would leave shitty cuts in the morning.

I thought back to those three little words that no longer seemed so stupid and harmless. He couldn't possibly love someone as tainted and dirty as me. I did what I wanted not caring if I jeopardized my life, or the lives of others. I was care free up to the point of recklessness.

That is until I met him.

He was my own personal sun in the dark abyss dubbed my life. He was full of energy and innocence. He was what I needed, what I truly wanted. But it was because of that innocence that I'm running away from him right now.

I'm not going to corrupt him with my ways. Take away the chance he has at a good and stable life and take away the only virtue he has left. I don't deserve someone like him. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like him. I'm a monster. That's why I'm running. Running away from my safe harbor, running away from the only person I have ever loved with every single fiber of my being. It's because I love him so fucking much.

_He doesn't love you; you don't deserve someone as amazing as him._

This harsh understanding gave me the desire to run faster and the dams in my eyes suddenly break. Tears fell freely and fast down my cheeks. The sobs started to get louder. I had to get out of his life and save him from me. Choosing to ignore his beautiful voice screaming for me to go back to him.

Of course he's running after me. He would catch up soon, being the faster runner he is.

I grabbed the hem of my ball gown dress that was now covered in dirt and hiked it above my knee as to not stumble and ruin my whole plan.

I could hear his heavy footsteps snapping and crunching twigs and leaves.

He was close.

I didn't dare look back into his sparkling green eyes that would melt away my resolve and make me jump back into his arms. This was my only chance.

I was slowing down. Crying and sobbing was taking away my energy. I could hear his heavy breathing by now and it would only be a few seconds before I felt his warm and strong arms wrap around my waist.

Three…

A brush of his hand on my elbow.

Two…

His hand grabbed the back of my dress but it soon fell away due to the silky material.

One…

"Gotcha." He whispered roughly.

Like expected his arms wound their way around my waist stopping me from going anywhere.

I struggled against his arms kicking my legs to and fro hitting his shins, but he didn't seem to care. I slapped at his hands screaming for him to let me go while still sobbing and crying with no such luck. The only thing he did was hold on to me even tighter while whispering my name again and again dangerously close to my ear. This went on for a couple of more minutes until he tenderly whispered 'I love you' into my ear.

I froze. Those three words again. _No_

He wasn't expecting that so he loosened his hold a bit but just long enough for me to throw his hands away from my waist and make a run for it. Before I even took two steps he grabbed my wrist and roughly spun me around into his hard chest.

I was forced to look into his eyes. He was looking back at me with such an intense gaze I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to.

"Bella…" he whispered. His perfect brows scrunched up in confusion.

I barely heard him, too entranced in his green orbs that were shimmering in the dark. That amazing unruly hair, my hands twitched in not fulfilling the need to run my hands through it.

His hand shot up and stroked my cheek.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in his signature voice that just about dropped the panties of every girl in this fucking town, but of course he buys the damaged goods.

I closed my eyes to prevent another flood of tears to come. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again…

"No, no, you… you don't love me. Don't lie to yourself, you can't love me. You just can't…" I sobbed while moving my head from side to side.

"Bella… look at me." I kept shaking my head from side to side. He grabbed my chin forcefully.

"Look at me Bella." He said with a fierce and determined tone.

With a sob I opened up my eyes. There were so many emotions splayed across his face, hurt, regret, sadness, anger, confusion but most of all… love.

His pearly whites illuminated the entire forest. My mouth couldn't help but move into a goofy grin either.

"I really wish I could delve into that mind of yours to see exactly what's making you doubt my love for you… so far the only thing I can tell is that you're absolutely crazy." He mused only inches away from my face.

I could feel my eyebrows come together.

"You are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny and witty girl I know. It would be a crime for me not to love you… Why can't you see that you are what I want in my life… you are what I need, what I deeply desire?"

His hands were still cradling my face and his sweet breath was wafting in the air surrounding me. It was frustrating trying to get my point through when the only thing I could think of was his amazing physique. The wind brought fresh air with it, I took a deep breath.

"What you're saying…" my ability to form a coherent sentence gave me more of the fierce need to protect him "that's how I feel, that's not how you feel. You're the one I want in my life, what _I _need, what _I_ deeply desire. It's not the other way around."

His eyes narrowed and his jaw was set. "I'll prove it to you." His voice was hoarse and fierce. His hands gripped my face a bit harder while pulling him closer to me. I knew what he was going to do but I couldn't allow it.

_Just let it happen! Deep down you _know _he loves you. _

He doesn't.

_He doesn't care about the shit you've done. You want to know why? Because he's not blind to the other side of you you just can't seem to see! _

What?

_Why are you willing to let this amazing man go?! Why are you so ready to submit yourself to a life of sorrow and regret… _

I… I am not!

_Yes you are! Now fuck your doubts and kiss him you dumbass!_

My explicit conscious was right… He _loves me_ and nobody else.

My epiphany caused me to ram my lips against Edwards in a fiery passion. I poured all the love I had for him into that one kiss. I clawed at his wonderful hair, pulling hard, eliciting a few moans from deep down his sculpted chest. I couldn't help but let some of my own escape too.

His tongue ran across my lip begging for entrance that I willingly gave. Our tongues met in a duel for dominance. His warm arms had long been wrapped around my waist. One of his hands tangled in my long brown hair.

He was pushing me somewhere, to a tree I suppose.

**EPOV **

She has finally understood. She knows just how much I love her.

She was just standing there, her face contorting in confusion and anger, and then understanding and relief. Why relief? I simply don't know, ask Bella. But I was overjoyed at the fact that she believed me.

Then, all of a sudden her full and soft lips crashed down onto mine. She was like a vampire that desperately needed her fill of blood. Her hands had an iron grip on my hair pulling everywhere, it felt heavenly. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Of her pressed against me, and her lips on mine.

My hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer if possible. The other had got tangled in her silky chestnut hair. I almost came undone when she let out a small and wanting moan. Now I was the crazed vampire.

I slammed her against a tree and guided my lips down to her delicate neck.

I sucked on her favorite spot, right behind her ear. Her breathing grew ragged and her moans louder and more frequent. I've never done this before but my pride swelled at the fact I had this effect on her. I smiled and went lower, down to her shoulder.

I had to get this dress off of her.

Apparently Bella had other plans.

She threw off my jacket, undid my tie while popping open a few buttons on my white button-down shirt. My whole chest was exposed to her lust-filled stare. She ran her fingernails down my chest. I groaned at the sensation, she looked back at me and innocently smiled at me biting her lip.

I'm not one to curse but fuck…

It was my turn; I spun her around quickly and mashed her against the tree. I got a hold of her zipper and decided to tease her a bit by pulling it down tantalizingly slow exposing her creamy skin. My lips attached to her delicate neck, pressing down hot open mouthed kisses.

"You tease!" she groaned. My lips pulled up into a smile. I ripped the dress off of her exposing her black lacy underwear.

She walked over to me swaying her hips knowing she had me where she wanted. I gripped her hips tightly digging my fingers into her skin and pushed her towards me. She took off my shirt and was unbuttoning my pants. When I was only in my underwear her eyes kept raking my body in desire.

**BPOV**

I will never ever get tired of Edwards mouth watering washboard abs. I swear I think I've seen them millions of time.

I am one to curse so fuckity fuck.

Each dip and curve was calling out to me, begging me to run my tongue all over them.

My fantasy was interrupted by Edward throwing me on the ground. Nice touch, Edward. He completely fell down on top of me; I could feel all those dips and curves. I moaned at the contact and wrapped my legs around his waist begging for the friction I desperately needed and apparently so did little Eddie.

Edward was currently worshipping my entire body with those pink and full lips of his, licking and kissing and biting everywhere he went. Moaning was completely forgotten and substituted with screaming his name over and over again. My underwear was discarded and thrown god knows where the only thing I wanted was his you know what in my you know who.

I gripped his shoulders and pulled him up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Edward…" I whispered in what I wish was a sultry voice. The only thing I got in return was a groan.

"Answer me or I won't tell you." I bit his shoulder lightly.

"Jesus Bella what do you want…" he groaned while licking and sucking on my neck.

"Fuck me."

**EPOV**

"Fuck me." She breathed.

My eyes widened at her blunt honesty… who am I kidding this is Bella for crying out loud.

I instantly stopped my attack on her neck and ripped off my underwear unable to wait any longer. I pounded into her the next instant earning me a loud groan from Bella. I set up a fast pace completely shit facing myself in the ecstasy I felt. Bella was shouting profanities like there was no tomorrow in a big jumbled mess.

"Holy fuck face, Edward unh… damn cunt dickwad!"

I completely reveled in how tight and wet her womanhood was even though she had told me that she had already done this a couple of times. By now her screams had become louder and her breathing more ragged. Her muscles clenched around me hinting me on the fact that she was about to come. Her legs wrapped even tighter around my waist. She placed her hands on her breasts and has begun to massage them, and damn, if my shit in her wasn't enough to make me come then her pulling at her nipples was.

She let out a loud groan as I was assaulted with her fluids. I shortly came after, with fireworks erupting behind my closed eyes.

My arms wobbled under my exhaustion as I collapsed on top of her. Her chest was heaving up and down. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked down into brown eyes.

She started to giggle, low at first that then escalated into boisterous laughter. I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness.

"What's so funny?" I managed to ask in between my laughter.

It took her a while to calm down but she finally told me why.

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop laughing! I don't think any normal person would be laughing when there in a position like this but maybe I was still on my high of magnificently doing Edward.

"Why are you laughing?" he looked so confused, it was so cute.

I managed to stop laughing not being able to let a few more giggles escape.

"There's dirt up my fucking ass!" Like a little kid that just heard someone say poop I launched into my maniacal laughter again. I looked over at Edward expecting him to be looking at me like I was crazy but instead he was looking at me with pure love and adoration, laughing just as much as I was. Even when I'm laughing at something completely retarded he still accepts me and loves me.

There's no more doubt in my mind, that's for sure.

* * *

You guessed it... REVIEW!


	2. Authors Note! READ!

Okay loyal readers, I am absolutely overjoyed at the positive reviews I've gotten. It's a writers chocolate, but I'm bumbed out because you dont even know how many times my story has been favorited but not reviewed.  Anyways, I just want to tell all the readers out there if they could just take some time to write some words. It doesnt really take that long to write a review, and I hope I dont sound greedy but I really want some reviews. So, review guys! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Click that button as if its your lifeline! I also want to thank everyone thats read my story, you dont know how great you guys are. Muchas gracias a todos!

-bazookawhat


End file.
